


Meet Ups At Inconvenient Times

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Desperation, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Oh, fuck me.""Later, if you ask me nicely."Some time with Mark & Jack, in their day to day life.





	Meet Ups At Inconvenient Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobodyhasblindedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyhasblindedme/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel!

"Oh, fuck me."

"Later, if you ask me nicely."

Jack looked up, startled, and then he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't a come on," he told Mark, making a face and leaning back into his chair.

They were eating breakfast.

Well, Jack was on his fourth cup of coffee, and Mark was drinking a protein shake, post workout. His hair was still soaked with sweat.

"So what's up?"

"I think my heat is coming early," said Jack. 

"I though that new birth control was gonna regulate it," said Mark, frowning.

"It's supposed to," Jack grumbled, "but since when does this shit actually cooperate?" 

"I dunno, there was that one that had you going like clockwork," said Mark. 

"Yeah," said Jack. "It just gave me heats that lasted two weeks long."

"Oh god, I remember that," said Mark, and he winced.

"But yeah. I think I'm due a heat soon."

"How do you know?"

"I can... feel it," said Jack. "And you smell nice."

"Don't I always smell nice?"

"You smell nice to me right _now_ ," said Jack, "and I know, like, logically, that you smell like ass."

"You've said my -"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence," Jack said, and he prodded Mark with his foot.

Mark snorted.

"But you won't be able to... you know, get pregnant?"

"You could knot me so hard that it came out of my mouth, and I wouldn't be able to get pregnant," Jack said, hand on his heart.

"How would you be able to get pregnant, if my knot was in your throat? Wouldn't it all go spurting out of your mouth?"

"... ew," said Jack. "Now you're making it sound like I'd be projectile vomiting jizz, and that's... ew. No." 

Mark wrinkled his nose, looked down at his protein shake, and shoved it aside. 

"Thanks for that," said Mark. 

"It's not my fault that stuff looks like jizz," Jack said, his tone innocent. 

"Sure you isn’t," Mark said, and he reached a foot out to poke Jack in the leg.

Mark's thick toenails - almost claws, really - caught on Jack's jeans, and Jack made a face.

"You need a trim."

"I had a haircut the other day," said Mark, defensive.

"I meant your claws," Jack said, and he prodded him back.

"Ouch!" 

Jack glanced down - his own toenails were thick and hard.

The joys of having intense hormonal status. 

"We could do sexy boyfriend toenail clipping." Mark waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god," Jack said, and he groaned, slumping further down into his chair, until he was half off of it. "That is the most unsexy thing in the world. The _most_ unsexy thing in the history of everything, the world is now a little bit less sexy, because you did that. The total sexiness of the universe is -"

Mark had stood up while Jack was ranting, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on the mouth, sweet and soft, hot and wet.

Jack sighed, shuddering, and he kissed Mark back, his head all the way back.

Mark's chin was pressing against his nose, and Mark's lips were warm and familiar.

"Hi," said Jack, when they pulled apart.

"Hi," said Mark. 

"Now think of how sexy that would have been if you hadn't brought up fucking... toenail clipping," Jack grumbled. 

Mark rolled his eyes and prodded Jack in the side. 

Jack prodded him back.

"I'm going out tonight," Mark told Jack, as an afterthought. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Friend of mine is gonna be in town, so you have the night to yourself. Gonna throw a crazy party?"

"Yeah," Jack said, deadpan. "Totally. Gonna throw a huge fancy party and not even invite you."

"Awww," said Mark. "I'll try to be home by midnight."

Jack leaned in to be kissed. 

He was soundly kissed on the cheek. 

"Have fun." He paused, looking down at Mark's legs. "Don't forget to put pants on."

"Pants aren't a symbol of the man!" Mark said, and he made his way towards the bathroom, presumably to shower.

Jack resisted the urge to follow after him, and _roll_ in that smell.

He smelled really, really good. 

Which was a sign that the stupid heat was coming on, which was always a pain in the ass.

Jack groaned, pressed his face into the table, and covered his head with both hands.

Stupid heat.

Stupid hormones.

* * * 

Jack was paging through the calendar on his phone when he caught sight of the little note he'd made.

"Fuck me," he said into the empty kitchen. 

* * * 

_Hey Mark, guess what_

_What's up?_

_I go into heat, like, right after the meetup_

_Are you sure?_

_It is cutting it pretty close_

_Do you want to cancel it?_

_No, I hate disappointing fans_

_But do you want them all to know that you're an Omega? Or that you're about to go into heat?_

_I don't wanna be followed around by horny fans, if that's what you mean_

_You're gonna get followed around by horny fans regardless, you know what our fans are like_

_I can hope, okay?_

_Well, we can reschedule it_

_Nah - I've seen on Tumblr, people are actually flying in_

_This is all complicated as hell_

_Adulthood sucks. Bring me back the ease of childhood, when I didn't have to worry about all of this hormonal shit_

_You've been playing too many JRPGs. You're starting to talk like them_

Jack sent Mark a picture of his own face, sticking his tongue out.

Mark sent him a picture back, raising an eyebrow.

Jack burst out laughing, and then got up to begin the day.

* * *

Mark came back later in the afternoon, showered, and gave Jack a smooch. 

"Want me to pick you up anything on the way back?"

"Nah," said Jack. "I'll be fine. Gonna throw a wild party, until the cops come to shut us down."

"You do that," said Mark, and he kissed Jack again, a silly, smacking kiss.

Then he was out the door, leaving Jack in the house alone.

Jack sighed, and he flopped onto the couch.

He loved Mark - he really did! - but it was nice to have some solo time, now and then.

* * * 

Jack ordered pizza, with pineapple and salami.

He could already see Mark's face at that, lip curling, nose wrinkling.

He gave Chica a piece of salami when she walked on two legs for him, and he saved the pizza bones for Mark, because the weirdo liked them the most.

And then he was just on the couch, drowsy, his stomach full.

He wrapped himself in a blanket, and it smelled like Mark - the whole house smelled like the both of them, and in his heightened state, it was... nice. 

He fell asleep while watching a Lets Play of the second Silent Hill game, as the two players argued over some detail or other. 

* * * 

He was woken up by Mark sitting on the couch, some time later.

"Hi," said Mark, and he had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his nice shirt, and had Chica's head on his knee.

"Hi," said Jack. He sat up, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Little after eleven," said Mark. "You must have been worn out."

"Another sign of the godforsaken heat," Jack grumbled, and he stretched, the blanket breaking around him like a cocoon, slithering to the ground.

A little bit of his shirt rode up as well - cool air against his belly.

Mark seemed to notice it as well, because he was bending forward, and he was kissing Jack's stomach.

Jack made a surprised noise, and nearly fell over. 

Mark snickered, and he kissed him again.

Jack made an indignant noise, and he squirmed. 

His cock was waking up, as Mark pressed closer to him, shoving his shirt up. 

"You're in a mood," Jack said, and he was beginning to pant.

"Of course I am," said Mark. "You... smell amazing."

Jack blushed, covering his eyes with one hand. 

"You think so?" 

"God, yeah," said Mark, and he nipped Jack on the hip, where Jack's pajama pants were riding down.

His teeth were sharp, and they dug in, hard enough to bring up two little pinpricks of blood. 

Jack squirmed, his legs gaping open.

One of his feet was on the floor now, and his other one was up on the back of the couch. 

"I can't get enough of you, when you're this close," said Mark. "When you're not yet that... desperate, but you still want it, you smell amazing, you make me so _hot_!" 

Jack hissed through his teeth, as Mark began to kiss down his belly, nuzzling into the wiry hair under his navel, then mouthing at Jack's cock through his pajama pants. 

"Fuck," Jack groaned, because Mark's mouth was on his cock, even through the thin cotton, and then he had his whole mouth wrapped around Jack's cock, sucking on him, as he got harder in Mark's mouth. 

"Were you having nice dreams?"

"I wasn't having any dreams," Jack admitted. "You just... you smell nice."

He smelled like his cologne, like himself. 

There was a touch of something like garlic on his breath, and a bit of his sweat. 

"So do you," said Mark, and he kissed Jack's groin, right on the curly hair at the base of his cock.

Jack squirmed, and then made a surprised noise when Mark gently tugged on his pubes. 

"You s-s-said that already," Jack mumbled, as his pajama pants were pulled all the way down, his cock sticking straight up towards his chin. 

"Gimme a break," Mark said, and then he had his whole mouth wrapped around Jack's cock, and he was taking it deeper, his tongue was rasping against the very tip, then jabbing the tip of his tongue into the slit.

" _Fuck_ ," Jack groaned, and his hand was on the back of Mark's head, pressing him deeper, and he was curling his toes, his eyes rolling back in his head.

How was Mark so good at this?

Mark was tugging on his foreskin, gently, his sharp teeth a bit nerve wracking, but that was just adding to the pressure building in Jack's gut, as Jack pulled on Mark's hair with one hand, his own hair with the other.

Mark was beginning to bob his head, and he was sucking, his tongue doing interesting things to Jack's foreskin, and he was running the sharpness of his canines along the shaft, and Jack was arching up against him, as best as he could, sobbing, shuddering, 

"Mark, I'm... fuck...."

Jack just lay there and took it, rolling his hips instinctively, yanking at his hair, sobbing, practically drooling on himself.

He was on his way to a heat - he could always tell, when he was this close to a heat, because he was almost on the tip of it already, and he was aware, vaguely, that his hips were up and wriggling, that his ass was no longer on the bed, and his balls were drawing up, and then he was just... cumming and cumming, hard enough that he was shaking, hard enough that the pressure seemed to still be building even as it subsided, leaving him limp and whimpering, as Mark kept Jack's cock in his mouth.

Then Mark was running off, presumably to spit out the mouthful of jizz, and when he came back, he had a boner that Jack could have spotted a mile away.

"Can I jerk off on your chest?"

"Yeah," Jack said thickly, and he squirmed, squirming up the couch so that Mark could have more room. "You don't want a blow job?"

"I'm in a handy kinda mood," said Mark, and he was unbuttoning his pants, pushing aside his underwear.

There was his cock - cut, which Jack still found... weird, but Mark didn't mind it, and that was the important part.

He was rocking forwards, fucking his fist, and he stared down at Jack with his big brown eyes, licking his lips, panting. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, you smell so good," Mark said, and he absently ran his tongue along the sharpness of his canines. "Fuck, I can't wait 'til you're in heat. I'm gonna... I'm gonna fuck you so good, I'm gonna _knot_ you, I'm gonna fill you up...."

Jack lolled his tongue out, looking up at Mark with a lazy expression, trying to look more sexy, but then Mark was staring at his open mouth, and he was cumming, spurting across Jack's face, leaving his chin and tongue dribbly with cum. 

"Fuck," Mark mumbled, and he leaned against the back of the couch heavily, panting like he'd been running a marathon. 

"Maybe later," Jack said, and he yawned. 

Thank god it hadn't been Mark's knot - he might have drowned. 

“You’re, like, covered in cum,” Mark said, and he sounded amused.

“Whose fault is that, hm?”

Mark stuck his tongue out.

Jack snickered. 

* * * 

The day of the meet up, Jack woke up with his skin too tight, with red patches all over him. 

He would have been sweating, if he could sweat, but he couldn't.

So all he did was lie on the bed and groan, covering his face with both hands and mumbling to himself. 

"What's wrong with you?"

Mark prodded Jack in the side.

"I think I'm running a fever," he told Mark. 

Mark put a hand on Jack's forehead, and he frowned. 

"Are you going into heat already?"

"What is this "already"?" Jack grumbled. "We knew it was going to be coming up soon."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Sometimes it's just like that," said Jack. "Although I don't think I'm at the... gross levels yet, if that helps?"

"Do you want to skip the meet up?"

"Nah," said Jack. "I may just poke my head in, then go home."

"Do you think you could wear some... cologne?" 

Mark pressed closer to Jack, and his nose was in Jack's neck, his hips wriggling as he ground against Jack's hip. 

"Mmm?" 

Jack's morning wood was starting to throb like a rotten tooth, and the desperate hunger on the very edges of his gut was already starting to gnaw at him. 

If he jerked off, he'd start a chain, and he'd end up in bed all day, until he was just begging Mark to knot him for the next few days.

It was going to happen regardless, but he could delay it and try to keep his dignity as much as he could, right?

Jack groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

Goddamn it.

Goddamn his need to please his fans.

Goddamn his fans for being so nice about everything so that he felt even more guilty.

And goddamn his stupid, pain in the ass hormones that made everything difficult.

* * *

Jack got up.

He took a shower, using the extra strong shower gel, strong enough that it made him sneeze.

But he didn't want to smell like... well, he didn't want to smell like he was in heat, as he went out to meet all of those people.

"You should wear the Dream Daddy crop top," Mark called.

" _No_ ," Jack said thickly. 

"Why not?"

"Because then everyone will see how splotchy I am," said Jack. 

He tried to be as perfunctory as possible, running the washcloth across his face, his belly, his chest, his arms.

He washed his butt carefully, and tried to be as quick as possible as he washed under his foreskin.

It was... intense - every touch set his nerves off, and he was shaking as he rinsed off.

He didn't have time for any of that. Not when they had to go to the meet up. 

* * * 

He didn't wear one of the special pads he used when he was having a bad heat - he didn't usually have to worry about... fluid stuff, until he was much further along.

He stared at himself in the mirror - he looked too goddamn flushed, which was usually a sign that a heat was happening, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

Mark came up behind him, arms draped across Jack's shoulders, nuzzling into the sensitive part of Jack's neck.

He was grinding his half hard cock against Jack's ass. 

"You're... you smell amazing," Mark said thickly, and he nipped Jack, just gently enough to make Jack shudder, not hard enough to really leave any marks. 

"So do you," Jack said, and he leaned back into Mark's body. "Come on. Please?"

"We gotta go."

"I know," Jack said, shaking his head in hopes of clearing out all of the fog brought on by too many hormones.

"So where are we going?" 

"To the park," said Mark, as he pulled a shirt on himself. 

"Right," said Jack, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. And we're gonna play dumb games."

"Exactly."

"Okay."

He could do this. 

They'd done it before.

They'd do it again, probably, because what's the point of living near so many fans, if not to occasionally do fun stuff?

* * *

Jack ate a breakfast bar - he was always queasy before a heat - and the two of them made their way towards the car.

"So what are we going to be doing?"

Mark rattled off a bunch of games, as he back the car out, and Jack tried not to think about the way Mark's arms were flexing as he turned the car.

"Did you have to wear a shirt without sleeves?"

"It's hot," Mark said, and he smiled anxiously.

"Sorry," said Jack. "I'm... you know, it's... you know." 

Mark snorted.

"Heats make you stupid," he told Jack.

"It's not my fault," Jack grumbled back. 

* * *

The fans were... themselves.

There was minimal shouting, which was good. 

Mark got a game of kickball (of all things) started up, and that was... well, that was a lot of fun. 

It was like being a kid again, except that Jack couldn't sweat, he couldn't start panting, and he was constantly trying to discreetly keep himself from being visibly erect, because... well, there's a time and a place.

And things were working.

Until they were doing a Q and A, and Jack was sitting at a picnic table, leaning back against the table, cracking his fingers.

And a flush of heat hit him. 

It started from his belly, all the way to his face, and then it was going down to his toes. 

His whole face was turning bright red, and he was biting his lip, shuddering. 

"You okay, Jack?" One fan called. 

"I'm fine," Jack said, and he smiled in what he hoped was a nonchalant, natural way.

"He's not used to this warm LA weather," said Mark, and he elbowed Jack in the ribs.

Jack elbowed him back, and that launched into a whole discussion about weather, with audience participation, until the allotted time was up. 

Thank god.

If he stood up, would there be a wet spot?

... hopefully not.

There were a few other fans sitting around, chilling. 

Someone was hugging Mark, and the little bit of jealousy hit him in the gut.

He shoved it down - it was always like this, when his heats were coming on.

One time he'd even growled at Chica, which had first annoyed, then amused Mark. 

"Ready to go home?"

"Ready," said Jack, and he tried not to squirm too much. 

He was... he was still horny. 

There was no "still" - it was just getting worse and worse, and no matter what he did.

It was going to get worse, until it got better.

Mark shot him a concerned look, and Jack smiled at him weakly.

They could do it.

* * * 

Jack's butt was wet.

It was gross.

It was a unique kind of gross that nobody ever talked about, at least not in all the pornos and the dirty stories that he used to read when he was a horny teenager beginning to understand the weird shit his body was up to.

But the wetness was pooling, dripping down his leg, and it left him squirming. 

"This is worse than when I was a kid and I'd piss my pants," Jack grumbled, sitting on a towel in the front seat.

"Did you piss your pants a lot as a kid?"

"I mean, not on purpose," said Jack. "But what else are you gonna do when your brother is wearing a bear mask and jumps out of a dark room?"

"... fair," said Mark. 

The car smelled like sex.

They couldn't open the door, because it would let the smell out, and who even know who would follow after them. 

... Well, theoretically nobody, because they were living in a more civilized age and whatnot, but still. 

And Mark was... he kept glancing at Jack, one hand was on Jack's leg every time they hit a light, and it was moving progressively higher and higher up Jack's thigh, which... wasn't helping things.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Jack said thickly. "But... I need you to... I need your knot. I need your knot, _right_ now. Please."

"I can't give you my knot while we're driving," Mark said, and he laughed, a bit unsteadily. "How badly do you want it?" 

"So badly," Jack whined. 

He was squirming in his seat, as they neared their block. "You're acting like a goddamn... like something out of an Omegasploitation film."

"You gonna start acting like a total knothead, if we're going Omegasploitation?"

"I feel like I'd have to be a... lot stupider, in order to do that." 

"How stupid are we talking here?"

"I mean, I'm not gonna name names," said Mark. "I feel like that'd be pretty damn incriminating."

"You've already admitted to Omegasploitation movies," said Jack. "Might as well admit to whichever ones they are."

"No, but wait," said Mark, as they pulled into the driveway. "If they're _bad_ Omegasploitation, that might just be worse."

"Really?"

"I mean, I guess some of them are well made," Mark said, his tone a bit defensive. "I heard they made one that was a pastiche of the old ones."

"Pastiche?" 

"See? I'm not just some dumb knothead."

Jack chuckled, and that made things inside of him twitch and wriggle, which was making him more horny.

Everything was making him horny, down to the brush of his boxers against the head of his cock, to the sight of Mark brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"Never... never said you were," Jack said thickly. 

Mark turned the car off. 

Jack lunged at him.

It wasn't a conscious thought. 

One minute, he was looking at Mark, thinking about how he could strategically stand up and walk to the house without his wet butt being too visible.

The next, he was kissing Mark, the gear shaft digging into his side.

He kissed Mark with a lot of enthusiasm, but not much technique. 

He could tell, even as he did it.

He just... he had to taste Mark's mouth.

He pulled back, and moved to Mark's jaw, lapping along it, tasting the sweat dripping down it, then digging his teeth in, hard enough that he tasted a bit of copper as his sharp canines pierced the skin. 

Mark moaned, and he cradled Jack's face in his hands, then pulled back, breathing heavily. 

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"This is amazing. But we should... we should go inside."

"Mmm?"

"If you keep up with that," Mark said, his voice on the edge of ragged, "I'm gonna fuck you right here, and that will do nothing good for our reputation."

"Right," said Jack, and he kept grinding against the seat.

He was achingly, desperately empty, and he wanted to be filled more than anything else. 

He _needed_ to be filled. 

Mark let go of Jack, wiped his hands on his own leg, and got out of the car.

His cock was already hard, and leaving a wet spot in his pants. 

Jack more or less ran to the front door, pressing his back against the wall of the porch as Mark unlocked the door. 

Jack dashed inside, and then he was in his own home, and he was panting, surrounded by his own scent, and the scent of his....

He couldn't say "mate" because that was a bit too... cringey, even for him. 

Him and his partner? His boyfriend?

He was here with Mark, and Mark was right in front of him now, pressing him into the door, kissing him with the kind of intensity that made his knees weak. 

He tangled his hands in Mark's hair and pulled the other man closer to him, groaning against Mark's lips, humping against Mark's thigh. 

And then that thigh was pressed between his legs, and he was effectively pinned to the door, the back of his head hitting it, his hips rocking up to meet Mark's grinding thigh. 

"Fuck, Mark, please... oh... oh _fuck_ ," Jack gasped, and he was cumming, just like that.

More slick drooled out of his ass, and his cock spat cum into his oversaturated boxers.

He was going to have to wash these pants very carefully. 

But who fucking cared, because Mark's sharp teeth were sinking into his shoulder, and he was grinding harder, his tongue lolling out as he began to ride the wave again, the pressure beginning to get more intense in his belly. 

His second orgasm was nowhere near as intense - a little fizzle of a thing that still left his cock twitching, his toes curling in his shoes.

"Mark," Jack said. "Mark, I need... I need you to knot me, please knot me, oh fuck, please, I need it so... I need...."

"You need what?"

"I need the knot. I need it _now_ , please!"

"You want me to split you open?"

Mark was kissing along Jack's neck, nuzzling into his shoulder, then lower, grabbing Jack's chest and kneading it roughly.

It would have been a bit more impressive if he had more to grab in the first place, but the thought of it was nice, if nothing else.

Mark grabbed Jack by the shoulder, turning him around, so that Jack's face was pressed into the wood of the door, and he ground his own cock against Jack's ass. 

"Feel how much I want you," he... snarled, he was actually snarling, and even amidst Jack's hormone addled state, he was snickering a little, because this was so damn stereotypical. 

“I want you too,” Jack managed, “but not against the door.”

“... right,” said Mark, and he pulled back, snickering a bit himself. “Shit.” He kissed along Jack’s neck, nuzzling into the soft spot under Jack’s ear. 

“Don’t have to worry about that,” Jack said, avoiding eye contact. 

One of the… fun parts of heat was getting the shits.

He’d dealt with that already, thankfully. 

“You’re so goddamn gross,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the temple, loud enough that it rang in Jack’s ear, and Jack winced, but he laughed anyway.

* * * 

And then they were stumbling further into the house, until Jack stopped, to grind his ass against Mark’s front.

Mark bent him bodily over the table, Jack’s forehead against the wood, and Mark’s hands were moving to Jack’s hips, holding them close and grinding, the lump of his cock going between the cheeks of his ass, even through Jack’s sodden, disgusting jeans. 

“I’m not… n-naked yet, you can’t reach the… you can’t….” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Mark paused, clearly concerned. 

He was always one for consent, especially in the heat of the moment.

Maybe he’d heard a few too many creepy knothead stories. 

“No,” Jack said thickly. “Don’t you fucking dare stop. It’ll just be… easier, if you take my fucking pants off.”

“Oh. Right.”

Mark laughed, and he shoved Jack’s pants and boxers down in one go.

They were wet enough that they just… landed in a heap at Jack’s feet, and now he was standing here, still in his shoes, his pants and boxers down around his ankles.

And Mark was bending down in front of him, nuzzling between his cheeks, licking along the wetness there, and no, that wasn’t fair, that was much too intense for Jack to take, but he took it anyway, even as he came again, another little shudder of an orgasm. 

Mark’s fingers were inside of him, Mark’s fingers were pressing on his prostate, Mark was doing… things with his hands, things that were making his eyes roll back into his head as he humped against nothing, his cock leaving a wet slime trail down to the floor. 

“Mark, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that, Mark, I can’t… but I….” 

He came. 

He came _again_ , and his knees let out, as he flopped forward, the table supporting almost all of his weight.

“Shh,” Mark mumbled and now there was something else slimy and wet pressed against one of the cheeks of his ass, and he wriggled against it.

“Please,” Jack said, and then Mark’s teeth were sinking into his shoulder, and he was grinding back against Mark, as Mark’s cock slid between the cheeks of his ass, fucking the tight channel there. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Mark gasped, and he used one hand to carefully line the head of his cock up, then slide it into Jack’s desperate, waiting hole. 

* * * 

He was so thick. 

So thick, so hot, and it was enough to make Jack buck his hips, panting heavily, trying to fuck himself back onto Mark’s cock as hard as he could. 

“Oh, fuck, Jack, you’re so tight, how are you so fucking… oh, fuck.”

Mark’s face was pressed into Jack’s neck, and then Mark’s mouth was on Jack’s shoulder, his teeth digging in as he began to fuck Jack, with rough, hard thrusts of his hips. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Mark growled in Jack’s ear, and he lapped at the puncture marks his sharp teeth had left. 

“Oh, god, Mark, don’t _stop_!” Jack groaned.

Whatever itch it was that was inside of him was finally being scratched, and the relentless throbbing between his legs was finally calming down, as Mark just… pounded him.

“You’re such a fucking… oh god, I’m gonna cum, you’re so tight, holy fuck, you’re getting tighter, fuck….”

“I’m not getting… tighter, you fucking knothead, your knot is getting… bigger ohmygod….”

Mark’s hand was on his cock, Mark was jerking him off, and then Mark was as deep as he could be, and the base of Mark’s cock was getting thicker, until the knot was pushed into Jack’s ass.

He was stuffed, full enough that he couldn’t move, and he clenched around Mark as he came and came, all over Mark’s hand, all over the floor, came and came and came as the tension in his body abated momentarily. 

It would be back, in a few hours, but for now he could lie here and catch his breath, panting hard enough that his tongue was lolling out, Mark’s sweat smearing all over his back, soaking into his shirt. 

And Mark came. 

Mark came inside of him, filling him, until his cock was pulsing like a heart inside of Jack. 

Mark slumped forward, and Jack was pinned to the table.

“Mark?”

“Mmmm?”

“I can’t breathe.”

Mark licked along Jack’s neck, and he kissed him. 

“Gimme a minute,” he told Jack.

“Just for you,” Jack mumbled, sleepily. 

Jack smiled.

His heat was going to start acting up in about half an hour, but for now… he was content, even with the lip of the table digging into him and Mark’s knot splitting him in half.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take requests!


End file.
